Digimon:Evolution
by X-Man1
Summary: A love triangle, old enemies reappear, no digimon partners. What will the destines of old and the destines of new to do?


Digimon: Evolution of a Species

Chapter 1: The Setup

Note: A long time ago, when I was just starting out on I wrote a story involving the characters of 01 and 02. That story has been removed for multiple reasons…almost three years ago I believe. This story we will call my anniversary since I have yet to have one on The story may have changed, but the characters are the same.

Once Upon A Time…

A love story begins simply, you know who the characters are automatically, and you can always tell who was going to end up together by at least the third chapter. Sometimes it is told from the point of view of the guy, as he pines for the girl of his dreams, before noticing his best friend is in fact the girl of his dreams.

This is not one of those stories

This is a story of Action, Adventure, and Danger

And I guess some Romance thrown in just to keep the women in check

This story takes place in the town of Aqua Village, a suburb of Tokyo

Also this story is about music, but I think I have already said too much…

"Taichi Kamiya!" A girl's voice rang out, snapping Taichi away from his notebook, he looked up to see his friend Sora staring down at him. The wind rustled her green school skirt, lifting it up just past the knees

"Whaaattt" Taichi whined amused as he smiled up at Sora

It was a warm sunny afternoon in Aqua Village, it was one of the first days that the high school had allowed the students to wear their summer uniforms

"You skipped last period" Sora said crossing her arms over her chest

"So" Taichi said as he went back to his notebook

"What do you mean so? Tai you need Classical Japanese to graduate" Sora said giving him a hard look

"Come off it Sora, one it's too nice a day to spend holed up in class, two I'll just take your notes and copy them" Taichi said with a smile

"And what makes you think I'll let you look at my notes?"

Taichi smiled and feigned crying

"Be…Because you will worry about my future" He laughed softly "And you know if I fail it will be all your fault"

Sora watched him stunned, of course there would be no way that she would allow him to fail, nevertheless hearing him put her thoughts and emotions in words was somewhat…scary

"What are you writing?" She asked, changing the subject quickly

Taichi looked at her quizzically

"Huh? Oh the notebook"

"Yes genius, the notebook"

"It's just a story"

Sora looked at him shocked. Taichi has never showed an interest in writing, he never showed an interest in much of anything except maybe soccer

Taichi watched her face, knowing what she was thinking

"Well I mean don't looked shocked or anything"

Sora shook her head

"I'm not shocked, I mean it nice…I mean, what are you writing?"

"Well, I had the idea to write down our adventures, you know for the future generations" Taichi said as he held his notebook over for Sora to read

The adventures that Taichi was referring to was an entire summer that he, Sora, their Friends Yamato, Yamato's little brother Takeru, Mimi, Koushiro, Jyou and Taichi's little sister, Hikari, spent in a reality called the "digital world" where they met strange creatures known as "digimon" or digital monsters. Some were good, like their respected partners but most were evil. At first it was against an evil digimon known as Demon, to which they defeated but he was soon replaced with a group of evil digimon's known as the Dark Masters. Both times the friends defeated evil and saved both the real world and the digital one as well.

It had been five years since that fateful summer

Now a new team had taken over defending the digital world, led by Takeru and Hikari

To say that Taichi was proud would be a complete understatement

But he was proud

Sora lowered the notebook from her face and looked at Taichi

"Do you miss it? The adventures with everyone"

Taichi stretched his arms over his head and leaned back against the tree

"I miss being with everyone, I do miss the adventures, but I really miss hanging out with my friends all the time"

Sora smiled sweetly

"People grow up Tai" Sora said as she tossed the notebook back to Taichi

Taichi nodded, he coughed and blushed slightly

"So what are you up to tonight" he asked with inquiring eyes

Sora's smile slowly vanished, she looked away from him

"I'm meeting up with Yamato, later after his show"

Taichi's face fell slightly

"Oh…I see" he said glumly

Sora looked down at her watch and frowned

"In fact I'm going to be late, umm call you when I get home?" she said as she turned and ran off in the opposite direction

Taichi nodded and watched her go. It was true, what she said, people do grow up, they grow up and move apart. Yamato was in a band, a decent band that was pretty popular, Koushiro was always training the new destines, Jyou always had his head in a book, Takeru and Hikari were in the digital world normally, and Mimi…well Mimi

Mimi…..

Bass flooded the dance floor as a girl with strawberry hair twirled around, lifting her arms over her head as the she moved with the rhythm. Mimi enjoyed the club scene, a little too much but still she was young.

And she was in New York

The song ended and Mimi's face fell slightly as she walked off the floor, she walked over to a girl sitting at a nearby table watching her things

"Wow, Mimi you are a natural"

Mimi breathed had and smiled as she slid into the chair next to her friend Janet

"Thanks" she said breathlessly

Janet took a sip of her drink and sat it down

"I can't believe you don't get carded"

Mimi laughed, a high tinkling sort of laugh

"It's a stereotype; they think I'm here a poor Japanese girl, all alone in the big city"

Janet laughed

"Plus it doesn't hurt that you tell them that you are a model"

Mimi smiled and nodded

"This is true" she said as she watched the dance floor, a guy at the end of the bar was trying to get her attention, but she was ignored him

"Hey Mimi, can I use your phone?" Janet asked

Mimi nodded and slid her hand into her purse pulling out a pink phone and passed it over to Janet. Janet flipped the phone open and looked at the display

"Whoa. How is this kid? He's cute"

"Huh?" Mimi said turning back to Janet. Janet leaned over to show Mimi the phone. It was a picture of Taichi and Mimi both flashing the peace sign. Mimi took the phone from Janet and stared at the picture. It was one of the few pictures anyone had taken of Taichi without his trademark goggles perched on his head. Mimi smiled at the picture, she hadn't though of Taichi, since…since…

"Mimi, you ok?" Janet said

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine"

"So who's the hunk?"

"I wouldn't call him a hunk, but…he is cute isn't he?" Mimi said

"I'd say so, sp are you going to tell me his name or just keep me in suspense?"

"His name is Taichi Kamiya, I've known him for years" Mimi said softly

"Ohh, were you two like an item?"

Mimi smiled and didn't answer

Janet's mouth broke into a wide grin

"Oh my god! You were."

Mimi shook her head

"No nothing like that"

"So…when was the last time you talked to him?"

"About three years now"

"You excited to see him again"

Mimi didn't answer again, she was in fact ready to see Taichi again, and tell him something that has been on her mind for almost four years

"What's time your flight?"

"6 AM. I go to Atlanta, then to LAX, then to Tokyo"

Janet smiled

"Home?"

Mimi smiled and nodded, everything she knew was there in Japan, it was her home. She had spent enough time in the States; it was time to go home

"Yeah, home" Mimi said with a smile

The Digital World

The landscape was breaking apart; Hikari and Takeru were trapped in an endless sea of darkness.

"T.K, what's going on?"

"I don't know Hikari"

And explosion rocked the ground under their feet, knocking Hikari to the ground. T.K bent down and helped her back to her feet

"Now, after all this time of being contained, I break free and look who I find? Destines" a booming voice said behind them. T.K turned to see a man clothed in a red cloak hovering just above their heads. His eyes widened at the sight, could it be, is it possible?

"Search your feelings boy, you know it would be true" the man said

"Demon? It can't be, we destroyed you"

The digimon known as Demon laughed loudly

"Destroy me? I can't believe you haven't figured it out boy" he said with a snarl

"What's he talking about T.K?" Hikari asked, her eyes wide with fear

"I don't know Hikari" T.K said quietly

"We Digimon are beings of energy" Demon started

"And energy cannot be created nor destroyed" T.K mumbled slightly

"EXCACTLY" Demon roared "And believe me there are others that would like to say hello as well, but I took the liberty of coming to destroy you myself. DEMON WING"

T.K stepped in front of Hikari shielding her with his body; he squeezed his eyes closed as he could feel the wind pick up around him as the energy wave headed right for him. Suddenly there was a white blur, a man in his early twenties stepped forward in front of the two kids. Throwing up his hands the man created a shield and stopped the attack. An explosion of energy ripped through T.K and Hikari

T.K opened his eyes

"Gennai?"

"You have to get out of here Takeru. Go get the others or the digital world is history"

"What's going on Gennai" T.K called out over the roar of the wind

"We don't have much time; you are going to need everyone you can get to come with you. If you don't stop them here, both worlds are in danger"

Gennai used his free hand to open a portal into the real world, with a push he sent the kids through

"Gennai" Demon said "I was sure you were dead"

"Then you were wrong" Gennai said through gritted teeth

Suddenly a silver blade shot through Gennai's middle, blood erupted from his mouth

Demon pushed harder with his attack, breaking through Gennai defense sending him crashing to the ground, the blade sticking out of his chest

"I am never wrong" Demon said "Isn't that right"

A clown dressed as a jester appeared out of the darkness, in his hands he held sharp looking daggers. Gennai tried to sit up, he raised his hand up to attack but in front of his eyes, his hands began to fade away.

"Of course Lord Demon"

This is a story about love, adventure and friendship. But friendship only grows stronger with the loss of a friend

Next: Loss of a friend

Till Then

I remain

X


End file.
